User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: Nitro Story
Woo! Let's get down and funky with a new chapter of Toriko everybody! Wook wook! Okay, so some lady Nitro has offered to be Den-chan plus the Four Heavenly Kings tour guide around the ruins of Area 7's ancient village. But she isn't just some random lady Nitro who can talk, she's a friend of Chichi's, who's name is Kaka... Hmm, Kaka? Seems appropriate for someone who is currently living on a continent of monkeys. If these monkeys caught her, do you think they would throw Kaka at people? *Crickets chirping* *Cough cough* Anyways, back to the chapter, apparently she is also a Taste Hermit, along with Chichi and one other Nitro, who are known as the Gold Chef, Silver Chef and Bronze Chef. Though we have not been told which Nitro had which title, Sunny seems to assume that Chichi was the Bronze Chef. Personally though, I wouldn't be surprised if Chichi was the Gold Chef, because odd people like him usually have higher ranks than normal people in things like this, plus he is friends with the late, great Ichi-chan. Kaka then goes on to explain that Nitro and monkeys used to live in this village along with the humans before the society collapsed, as Red Nitros are slaves of the Blue Nitro and that they have had their vocal chords crushed, which would explain why they can't speak, but Chichi and Kaka can without them being Blue Nitro. But just as Kaka is about to explain what destroy the village, Komatsu has to go and start dying again, meaning that we miss out on the rest of her story. Way to go Komatsu, ruining it for everyone. Because after Komatsu has been stabilized again, she then tells them about capturing PAIR, which is something that not even the Blue Nitro know how to do. Kaka suggests a very reasonable thing, where the Four Heavenly Kings go to capture it while she stays back to watch over him, but of course, Toriko isn't going to be reasonable here and instead wants to bring him along, even though they have to go through a mountain range that has zero oxygen in them, climb up a mountain that has a gravity 100 times the normal gravity and need to fight Bambina to get PAIR, since it's part of the Monkey Kings body. Yeah, that sure is smart Toriko. Take him down the path that is almost certainly going to kill him. But Toriko's rational is that he'll show Bambina what a great chef Komatsu is. If that works, I'm going to be pissed. Recently I've started thinking that maybe, since there are four Enbu Masters, the Four Heaven;y Kings will have to fight them, which would be pretty badass. Also, they will probably have to pass through the Birth Cry Tree, so hopefully they will meet up with Goblin Ramon and Megarodras while there. Hopefully, I really like those guys. The only thing that I find odd about this chapter though, is that Kaka seemed to know exactly what was wrong with Komatsu without being told anything. Either she has a very good eye, or somethings going on that we aren't aware of yet... Review: Artwork: 10/10 We got lots of history learned and stuff like that, therefore Story: 9/10 Fight: N/A Overall: 9.5/10±0.7/10 Category:Blog posts